


Невозобновляемые ресурсы

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Ladislav



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Внезапно немного флаффа, Неявное людоедство, Пеплоедство, Черепушки на периферии, кинк, крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladislav/pseuds/Ladislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс и Кайло находят своим бывшим применение в быту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невозобновляемые ресурсы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Non-Renewable Resources](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481648) by [fuck_you_kylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuck_you_kylo/pseuds/fuck_you_kylo). 



Сплетни разносятся по «Финализатору» быстро. Многие из них разгораются так же стремительно, как и погасают, слишком очевидно являясь плодом больной фантазии. Например, о том, что Митака любит делать кофеиновые клизмы, или о том, что генерал потрахивает рафтаров. Другие слухи куда постояннее: они глубокими корнями уходят в фольклор корабля — эти сказки шепотом пересказывают ночью в казармах штурмовиков. Обычно их распространяет молодняк — офицеры рангом пониже. Быть может, когда поздней ночью они подходят к каютам старшего командования, чтобы доложиться, то замечают мимолетно что-то странное через полуоткрытые двери. Многие лейтенанты готовы поклясться, что у генерала Хакса есть коллекция черепов; по прошествии лет скопилось столько показаний очевидцев и все они так ловко согласовывались между собой, что это воспринимается уже почти как факт. Рабочие из котельной утверждают, что Кайло Рен после каждой миссии тащит туда трупы — по дюжине в год, — чтобы сжечь, и собирает оставшийся от них пепел, когда с ними покончено. Они утверждают, что можно почуять запах смерти, исходящий от него, если подойти достаточно близко (но никто, конечно, этого не делает). К ворчунам из котельной, определенно, доверия куда меньше, чем к офицерам, и на эту сплетню не особо обращают внимание.

 

Конечно, эти сплетни — не более чем сказки, придуманные, чтобы добавить треволнений и мистики в скучную без них жизнь. Но даже в сказках есть доля правды.

 

Хакс облизывает палец и впечатывает его в поднос, на котором лежит шлем Рена, собирая небольшое количество пепла на кончик. Он манит им Рена к себе, и тот кладет руку на узкое бедро Хакса, забирая его палец в рот и посасывая; он обводит его со всех сторон, пока палец снова не становится чистым. Хакс улыбается и вовлекает Рена в поцелуй, исследуя каждый уголок его рта языком и чувствуя легкое послевкусие пепла, — у него встает. Он отводит Рена к койке и толкает на нее, перед тем как забраться сверху, чтобы тут же поцеловать и укусить Рена за шею.

 

— Как он на вкус? — спрашивает Хакс между поцелуями.

 

— Как и обычно. Обреченно, — дыхание Рена прерывается, когда Хакс вгрызается сильнее, — ущербно. Ты знаешь, что его последняя мысль была о тебе? Он думал о задней части твоей шеи — там, где у тебя волосы так аккуратно подстрижены. — Рен ухватывает Хакса за шею, под затылком, прощупывая сам. — Он любил тебя.

 

Хакс фыркает, отрывая пуговицы на штанах Рена.

 

— Нет, не любил, — он смеется и стягивает штаны совсем. — Он просто любил, как я делаю это, — Хакс прочерчивает языком длинную четкую линию вверх и вниз, по всей длине ствола, а потом берет член Рена в рот, позволяя головке коснуться горла, прежде чем снова выпустить его — медленно, вырывая из Рена низкий стон.

 

— Пожалуйста… можно еще немного?

 

Хакс поднимает голову, раздраженный тем, что его прервали.

 

— Что? Нет. Мы же договорились, что это для особых случаев. Это невозобновляемый ресурс.

 

— Да брось, там еще много. Ты был такой шлюшкой, — говорит Рен, слишком увлеченный мучительным удовольствием, чтобы заметить, как Хакс хмурится.

 

— Убедительный аргумент, Рен. Еще на палец — и всё на этом, — Хакс снова погружает палец в пепел и дает обсосать его Рену, жадно слизывающему каждую частичку.

 

— Жалко, что Такоры здесь нет, чтобы это увидеть, — выдыхает Рен на ухо Хаксу.

 

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу принести череп сюда. Если ты хочешь увидеть свою первую любовь, тебе придется прийти ко мне, — шепчет Хакс и съезжает вниз, снова принимаясь за член Рена.

 

— Заткнись, моя первая любовь — ты.


End file.
